<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ladies Night! by I_eat_nightmares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729913">Ladies Night!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_eat_nightmares/pseuds/I_eat_nightmares'>I_eat_nightmares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Ainsley Whitly, Badass Jessica Whitly, Did I use murder as an excuse to make them hang out? yes, F/F, Hurt and comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_eat_nightmares/pseuds/I_eat_nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ainsley has a day out with her mother, Edrisa, and Dani due to less than fortunate circumstances (read: to catch a killer). The quartet try to lay low and act normal while finding and catching the killer. </p><p>Afterwards, Dani and Ainsley go on a sort of date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ainsley Whitly &amp; Jessica Whitly, Dani Powell &amp; Edrisa Tanaka, Dani Powell &amp; Jessica Whitly, Dani Powell/Ainsley Whitly, Edrisa Tanaka &amp; Ainsley Whitly, Jessica Whitly &amp; Edrisa Tanaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ladies Night!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is probably going to be 2-3 parts, and yes I did twist things just so I could write them all together. Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this? If you don’t want to, or if I can convince you in anyway-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Absolutely not, Gil.” Ainsley pulled on her heels one at a time, holding onto the dresser and pressing the phone between her ear and shoulder, before grabbing her purse and trotting out of her apartment. It was almost as if Gil was in her home and leaving could allow her to escape his worry, but when he kept speaking, all hopes of such an easy victory fled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ainsley, I’m serious. There is a serial killer that’s targeting you, and I know Malcolm thinks this is a good way to catch them, but I have known you for twenty years. You never listen to Malcolm, are you really gonna start now?” Worry was dripping from his voice and Ainsley wished the elevator would hurry so she could end the call and stop feeling his worried and slightly disapproving glare rain on her, despite the large distance between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better late than never! Besides, this is what I’d be doing anyway, just replace my mother and your officers with my friends. I’ll be in great hands and safer than ever, so you have no reason to worry about me. It’s just shopping and-” Ainsley knew sprinting wouldn’t get her away from Gil (only hurt her ankle and maybe even give Gil a reason to stop her from catching the killer), but she sped up once she hit the sidewalk and ended the call anyway. The restaurant she was meeting Dani, Edrisa, and her mother at for brunch was one she frequented, but one her mother would die before going to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice knowing her life was worth more than her mother’s reputation and standards. Jessica was sitting stiffly in a seat next to the window, where all the killer’s previous victims had sat just hours before their deaths. Based on her brother’s description, Edrisa was directly across from her, Dani was next to Edrisa, and a chair was left empty for her. Either Dani or Edrisa must’ve read the letter she was sent, because this was the exact seating arrangement the killer requested. The man had murdered three other women over three years, all blondes in their twenties with conventionally attractive faces. Malcolm said he was recreating his first kill on the anniversary. He spent a year laying low and picking out his victim, then a week before he killed again, he sent a specific letter to his victim threatening their loved ones and telling them exactly what to do before he killed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainsley knew the only way to catch him without waiting another year was to catch him in the act now. Gil and her mother fought tooth and nail against the idea, but they knew she was not lying when she said she would do it with or without them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainsley slid into her chair and waved at her brother’s coworkers. “Hi, everyone! Sorry I'm late, had to take a long call. Did you all order already?” She tried to scan the room for anyone suspicious, but she must not have been stealthy enough when Dani cleared her throat and gave a small shake of the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dear. I got you salad.” Jessica grabbed her hand and squeezed, more for her own comfort than her daughter’s based on the almost sick look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Mom?”  Ainsley lifted her eyebrows as she scanned her mother. Ainsley wasn’t quite the queen of stealth, but her mother looked worse. She looked truly ill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Ainsley,” The other woman shook her head slightly and shifted in her seat. “I think i’m just coming down with something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edrisa, who had thus far been silent, spoke up. “Are you catching whatever Malcolm has?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s a flu, just a bad cold.” Jessica dismissed the question with a wave of her hand before taking a sip of her (most likely spiked) coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dani leaned forward as she spoke. “Flu? That why he’s been out for the past few days?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flu’s never held Malcolm back before now.” After Ainsley said her piece, their food arrived and conversation paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one spoke for a few minutes as they ate, but then Jessica sighed and spoke, probably trying to divert the eager Edrisa’s attention from “Ms.Whitley!”. “The flu isn’t keeping Malcolm from work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainsley cocked her head to the side. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The new lock on his door that can only be unlocked with,” the older woman reached into her purse and pulled out a key ring, holding it by the smallest silver key. “this key.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainsley almost spit out her drink. “MOM!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms.Whitley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not legal, Mom!” Ainsley made a swipe for the key, but her mother deftly pulled them back and put it back in her purse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edrisa bumbled over her tongue as words started pouring out. “Illegal, maybe, I was gonna say morally dubious, but of course Malcolm is your son and mother knows best and all but I really think this is a bit extreme i mean he’s a grown man a-a-a g-</span>
  <em>
    <span>grown</span>
  </em>
  <span> man he-he can handle himself, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gil agreed to it. Besides, he has Regina there to help him, seeing as last time I left him alone while he was sick he ran into traffic. This is the best route.” Jessica didn’t look sick, now that she was focusing on her successful attempts at protecting her son rather than her failed ones to protect her daughter, which Ainsley would’ve counted as a great win if she was completely horrified. Hell, she might’ve found it funny, especially knowing how much her brother hates when his mother tells Regina to take care of him, but if her mother is willing to do it to Malcolm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it could happen to Ainsley too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dani cleared her throat. “Wait, how’d you stop him from calling someone at the station to bail him out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy.” Jessica placed her Gucci bag on the table and rifled around for a moment before pulling out a black phone and putting it on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother!” Ainsley picked up the phone as Edrisa gasped and Dani tried to contain her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Malcolm’s phone. She recognized the planet lockscreen that she hated (“It’s a beautiful picture, Ains!” “It’s really basic and boring!”). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dani was snorting with a hand clamped over her mouth and glee apparent in her wide eyes, contrasting Edrisa’s look of thinly veiled horror directed at Jessica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you ladies think of the food?” Jessica said casually before taking a bite of her french toast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s great, Ms. Whitley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jessica is fine, Dani.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Ainsley held the pantsuit up to herself as she turned to her mother. “Blue plaid or green checkered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much longer do we have to be here?” Dani whispered to the taller woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirty minutes. Go buy something.” Ainsley shooed Dani away and pushed the suits toward her mother once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frankly, dear, they’re both hideous.” Jessica plucked a maroon suit with gold embroidery off the rack and held it up to her daughter. “Hmm… try this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainsley looked at the garment for a moment before heading to the changing room. Jessica pivoted her head to find the other women, but instead found a man staring intently at her daughter. He was bald, mid forties, and looked strong, just like the man Gil said was probably threatening her child. She quickly scanned the room with a vigor, but unfortunately, her companions were nowhere to be seen. Dani wanted to check storage, since an employee said some rooms hadn’t been checked in years, and Edrisa wanted to go check another store to see if her order had arrived. Jessica inwardly cursed herself for letting them both go before remembering they needed that evidence and Edrisa was more sent to fill the other seat with a woman who knew the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man started moving toward the changing rooms and Jessica realized she needed to act fast. She contemplated calling out, but realized Dani probably would never hear her and no one else was close enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” she breathed through her teeth before she set off towards the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello! Hello, oop!” Jessica smiled to the best of her ability as she flagged down the man. She laughed and in Jessica’s humble opinion, she didn’t give away her nervousness at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, miss...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Jess. So sorry to bother you, but I just have to ask,” Jessica scanned the man and tried her damnedest to find something to compliment. “Where’d you get your watch? I’m looking for something to get my son for his birthday and it seems like just his style!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ebay.” The man tried to push forward again, but Jessica stepped squarely in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? It looks so nice! Did a friend recommend you the seller or did you find them on your own, and is it as high quality as it looks? I re-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Ma’am.” He tried to walk by again, but the woman held her ground and stayed in his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, have you seen a young woman around here. Yay high with curly hair and a brown jacket on. Her name’s Dani and I can’t seem to find her either!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By some divine miracle, the world cashed in all the luck Jessica had and Dani and Ainsley stood at the opposite end of the store. Dani was on the phone with a serious face and Ainsley was waving her over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So sorry to bother you! Gotta go!” Jessica was more skilled than her daughter in the running in heels department, and she ran across the store with little regard for causing a scene. When she reached the pair she scooped her daughter into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Ainsley! That man was staring at you and went to follow you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms.Whitley, we need to go. We found evidence in storage, and we either need to get to the theater or to the station. You can describe the man on the way if you want, but he’s already gone and we need to be too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna see a movie, Mom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica groaned. “You’re going, aren’t you? Isn’t that enough danger for today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already got tickets!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's going to be more Edrisa and Ainsley/Dani in the next chapter so stay tuned! Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! (Follow my new tumblr prodigal-ainsley if you want!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>